Electrical utility firms constructing, operating and maintaining overhead and/or underground power distribution networks and systems utilize connectors to tap main power transmission conductors and feed electrical power to distribution line conductors, sometimes referred to as tap conductors. The main power line conductors and the tap conductors are typically high, medium or low voltage cables that are relatively large in diameter, and the main power line conductor may be differently sized from the tap conductor, requiring specially designed connector components to adequately connect tap conductors to main power line conductors.
Insulation piercing (IP) connectors are commonly used to form mechanical and electrical connections between insulated cables. Typically, an IP connector includes metal piercing blades with sets of teeth on either end thereof. The piercing blades are mounted in housing members (e.g., along with environmental sealing components). The housing members are clamped about the insulated main and tap cables so that one set of teeth of a piercing blade engages the main cable and the other set of teeth of the piercing blade engages the tap cable. The teeth penetrate the insulation layers of the cables and make contact with the underlying conductors, thereby providing electrical continuity between the conductors through the piercing blade.